paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azura
Please don't use without permission from me User:Sonicthefox19 Please note that all dogs in my fanonverse age by human years and can eat chocolate. Azura is the mer-pup princess and rightful heir to the mer-pup city's throne. She likes to go to the surface and watch the land pups. She is a bit of a rebel and loves to go out into the city or the waters of Adventure Bay to get away from royal life. She's a constant target for being kidnapped by the local thieves, to be held for ransom. It doesn't always go well for the thieves though. She one day gets to visit the home of Zuma and the pups and it's hard to get her back to the water to go back home when she's there. She loves her father but has low patience for his lectures. If she can, whenever she's around someone annoying, bad, or stupid, she'll insult them for amusement. She grew a small crush on Zuma as the years went by. In the future, they begin dating. They get married eventually and Zuma and her have never been happier. She is brown with floppy and fluffy white ears. Her chest and front legs are white, while the rest of her body is brown and fluffy. Her tails is as small as Zuma's, but it's fluffier than his. Her back toes are white too. She has no collar until she marries Zuma. The collar is orange. She has brown eyes. Mer-pup form: Her fish tail has an orange fin, and is completely blue with red stripes going up her tail in a spiral. In the future, she is the mer-pup queen and after marrying Zuma, he becomes the king. But she tends to most of the duties since it takes a lot of work to get Zuma down in the water. {For a short time anyway.} But she is a nice ruler he takes care of everyone. Her name is actually from a game called Fire Emblem Fates. She is a great singer. She has a no it all attitude about mer-pup stuff. Azura's nickname is Aqua, but only Zuma and her parents call her that. She has some elegance to her speech. The head guard tells her a secret about Zuma later and it takes everything within her for her to not tell the little Labrador. She and her father let Zuma keep the water breathing necklace as a gift for helping them. Main Fanonverse: Announcing the Arrival of, Azura! {Debut for my fanonverse.} Second Fanonverse {Collab}: Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love {Debut} Sonic's Love Noncanon stuff: Pups and the Lonely Land-Pup Skye Chase Rocky Zuma {Boyfriend} Marshall Mighty Silver (Sonic the fox) {Brother in law} Zuma and Azura first meet.png|Zuma meeting Azura for the first time. I like how this one came out! ^^ Zum.jpg|Cute picture by Chasebuddy22. Thanks again buddy! Category:Christian pups Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Mer-Pups Category:Nice Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Pups Category:Zuma's girlfriend Category:Wife /girlfriend